À quoi bon lutter ?
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: "Dimanche soir. Chez moi. Y'aura personne." Steve Harrington fut pris de court par cette invitation. Il était loin de savoir que tout ceci allait le mener à des réflexions qu'il ne pensait jamais avoir. Billy/Steve [Saison des Fiertés – Collectif NONAME] [OS]


Auteure : Amanda A Fox  
Série : Stranger Things  
Couple : Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington  
Genre : Romance  
Résumé : « Dimanche soir. Chez moi. Y'aura personne. » Steve Harrington fut pris de court par cette invitation. Il était loin de savoir que tout ceci allait le mener à des réflexions qu'il ne pensait jamais avoir.

 **Petit blabla introductif** : Petit OS en l'honneur du défi de juin du Collectif NONAME, celui des **Fiertés** !

Je m'explique, ce sont les **années 80** , dans un petit quartier au nom de Hawkins, et donc la tolérance se fait moindre. Il est donc difficile d'être réellement soit même. De plus, les jeunes qui se cherchent n'étaient pas aussi informés qu'aujourd'hui (notamment dans cet OS, que la bisexualité pouvait elle aussi exister, tout ça tout ça)

Je teste donc un tout nouveau fandom d'une série que je viens de finir il y a quelques jours et qui me tient énormément à cœur. Cette histoire se déroule donc quelques semaines après la saison 2. Bonne lecture et peace !

* * *

_-''-_

 **À** quoi bon lutter ?

_-''-_

18 décembre 1984

« Vraiment malin de ta part, qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, hein ? » se moqua Billy Hargrove en ouvrant le capot de la BMW avec une certaine dextérité qui impressionna Steve positionné à côté de lui, bras croisés pour conserver le plus de chaleur possible.

Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de prendre une veste, après tout, il aurait dû prendre sa voiture et ne pas la quitter avant un bon moment, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

« Tu es même en avance… » marmonna Steve en claquant des dents. « Tu avais prédit que j'allais avoir des problèmes de voiture ou quoi ? »

Steve n'avait attendu le Hargrove que vers vingt-trois heures, or il était à peine vingt deux heures trente. Il aurait dû ramener Dustin et Mike chez eux avant l'arrivée de Billy qui passait prendre sa sœur chez les Byers. Mais quand Hargrove s'était garé, il était tombé sur un Steve irrité au volant de sa voiture qui n'avait plus de batterie tandis que Mike et Dustin attendaient près de la portière ouverte, visiblement tous deux ravis par ce petit contretemps qui allait peut-être leur promettre quelques minutes de plus chez les Byers.

Cet idiot de Steve Harrington avait laissé ses phares allumés durant toute la soirée, pas étonnant que la batterie soit à plat. Et c'était avec un sourire narquois que Billy était sorti de sa Camaro, cigarette en bouche, pour se diriger vers le petit groupe. Et à présent, les collégiens étaient retournés à l'intérieur jouer avec Will, Max et Lucas, tandis que Billy se chargeait à redonner vie à sa BMW.

« Um… Faut croire que j'avais pressenti qu'une demoiselle était en détresse, » fit vaguement Billy en retournant vers sa Camaro pour ouvrir son coffre et sortir deux pinces crocodile.

Steve le regarda faire, un peu trop terrassé par le froid pour réellement répondre à cette pique, mais au fond de lui, il sentit un tiraillement étrange à la poitrine, persuadé qu'il y avait autre chose derrière l'arrivée si hâtive de l'autre homme en avance de trente minutes. Mais il se décida à ne pas y penser, et détailla le Hargrove des yeux.

Comment pouvait-il se sentir si à l'aise près de lui alors qu'il y a un mois, il s'était fait refaire le portrait par ce même type ? Certes, il s'était excusé après quelques jours de grand froid entre eux et regards assassins, et les choses semblaient avoir entrepris la routine posée un peu avant la fermeture de la porte jusqu'à l'Upside Down, mais Steve sentait qu'il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'autre. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas poser son doigt dessus.

Mais ses pensées furent brisées par une masse sombre qu'on lui jeta à la figure et il rattrapa de justesse le tissu épais. Il s'agissait du plaid noir que Billy mettait dans son coffre pour cacher généralement le bazar et Steve lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Au prochain claquement de dents, je t'écrase, » le prévint Billy en le pointant d'un doigt sévère pour ensuite accrocher habilement les pinces crocodiles dans la BMW.

Steve comprit aussitôt le geste de Billy et le même tiraillement se fit sentir au niveau de la poitrine, ainsi qu'une douce chaleur frémissante dans le creux de son estomac. Il déglutit difficilement, refusant encore une fois de penser à ce que toutes ses sensations pouvaient être. Il enfila le plaid sur ses épaules, s'y enroula chaudement et se prit à espérer que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait.

Mais il resta là, à écouter Billy qui finalement reprit la parole. Tous deux, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, même après que Steve eut réussi à allumer le contact de sa voiture. Billy était sur le siège passager et fumait tranquillement et Steve avachit face au volant, emmitouflé dans la chaude couverture. Les deux portières étaient ouvertes, ainsi que les deux capots de voiture fumants, et les moteurs fonctionnaient mais qu'importe, ils avaient l'impression d'être hors du temps et de ce monde.

« Quoi ? Tu n'as pas vu le film _Escape From New York_ ? » s'étonna Billy en se redressant, pressant son avant-bras contre le tableau de bord.

« La bande-annonce ne m'a jamais vraiment tenté, » avoua Steve en haussant les épaules, vérifiant tout de même par-dessus son épaule si les lumières de la maison étaient toujours allumées chez les Byers.

« Ne dis jamais ça devant moi, 'spèce d'ignorant. Jamais. Ce film est définitivement mon préféré ! »

Steve ricana intérieurement en voyant l'irritation de Billy face à un pauvre film, mais ce dernier paraissait vraiment sérieux et finalement, il laissa échapper un rire et Billy fronça les sourcils.

« Je vais te faire aimer ce chef-d'œuvre, Harrington, » lui assura Billy d'une voix ferme en le poussant par l'épaule pour le faire ravaler son sourire moqueur. « Tu demanderas mon pardon à genoux. »

« Je veux bien voir ça. »

Steve vit Billy jeter un regard rapide derrière lui, vers la maison comme pour vérifier que personne n'était là pour les entendre, puis reporta un regard déterminé vers lui.

« On se fait ce film, OK Harrington ? » lui dit-il lentement avec témérité. « Dès qu'on a une occasion. »

Ces paroles raidirent aussitôt Steve qui sentit son cœur s'agiter contre sa poitrine et contre toute attente, il sentit la peau de ses joues le brûler vivement. Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient rien fait de trop personnel, ou même se rapprochant de ce que de simples amis auraient pu faire. Ils parlaient de temps en temps, allaient faire du basket le week-end tous les deux ou s'envoyaient des piques constamment. Ça s'arrêtait là.

Voir un film tous les deux ? Ça c'était du changement. Et Steve sentait que c'était un pas différent d'un éventuel pas amical qu'aurait pu prendre n'importe quel autre type. Steve le sentait si fort, et il aurait dû en être effrayé. Son être tout entier l'était en effet, mais à cet instant-là, les pupilles bleutées intenses de Billy le piégeaient dans cette bulle intime.

« Faut… Faut vraiment que j'aille ramener Mike et Dustin. Il est tard, » tenta Steve en retirant le plaid pour quitter la voiture.

« Demain soir, Harrington ? » le coupa net Billy en attrapant fermement son avant-bras, l'empêchant donc de quitter l'habitacle.

Le cœur rapide, Steve se figea et son corps s'embrasa à ce toucher. Merde, c'était une descente en chute libre. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Ça ne pouvait pas être…

Il croisa à nouveau le regard profondément clair et intense de l'autre homme et Steve sentit à nouveau son estomac se serrer et libérer de doux effluves imaginaires et brûlants. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Bon sang, ça ne pouvait pas être de l' _attirance_ qu'il avait pour lui. Ça ne pouvait pas !

« Dimanche soir. Chez moi. Y'aura personne, » insista Billy sans le lâcher, d'une voix sans appel.

Cette petite précision glaça le sang de Steve qui ne se détacha pas de cette poigne et sentit son cœur battre bien plus fort contre sa poitrine. Il essaya de percevoir la moindre parcelle de moquerie dans le regard de l'autre garçon, mais rien à faire. Il était _sérieux_.

« Si ça te chante, alors dimanche soir chez toi, » accepta Steve en tirant finalement sur son bras pour rapidement s'extirper du véhicule, les joues en feu.

 _Non_. C'était ça. Il était attiré par un autre type. Il le sentait. Il le sentait comme il avait senti cette forte attirance qu'il avait commencé à avoir pour Nancy Wheeler l'année dernière. Il était fichu. Il aimait les filles bon sang ! Nancy et toutes les autres en étaient témoins.

« À demain, _princesse_ , » lui fit Billy d'une voix plus trainante en sortant lui aussi de la BMW.

Mais Steve continua de marcher jusqu'à la maison des Byers prétendant ne pas être touché par ce stupide surnom et l'invitation de Billy. Mais il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face plus longtemps. Au fond de lui, il ne pouvait pas ignorer la satisfaction et la joie qu'il avait à la pensée de passer du temps seul avec Billy demain.

Il était… _fichu_.

Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, Steve s'arrêta devant le miroir de sa salle de bain et inspecta son visage un instant. Il semblait reprendre des couleurs suite aux cauchemars qui se faisaient plus rares concernant l'Upside Down –son esprit était bien trop focalisé sur Billy Hargrove à présent pour laisser place aux Demodogs dans sa tête, mais ça, il ne le dira à personne- néanmoins, Steve ressentait sa propre incertitude dans ses pupilles.

Inconsciemment, après sa douche, il avait opté pour des vêtements que Nancy avait toujours aimé voir sur lui, et à cette petite pensée Steve poussa un profond soupir en pressant ses mains contre le lavabo, abaissant la tête pour ne plus voir son reflet.

Ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas mis ce polo col roulé noir et cette veste en jean foncée, et il avait même un peu nettoyé ses Nike totalement salies par le temps épouvantable de fin décembre. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ? À séduire Billy Hargrove ?

À ce mot, Steve paniqua et se redressa, jetant un rapide regard vers la porte derrière lui, se demandant s'il ne faisait pas mieux d'appeler le Hargrove et lui dire qu'il était malade. Qu'il avait attrapé froid hier quand Billy avait rechargé la batterie de sa voiture.

Ce fut nauséeux qu'il attrapa le combiné téléphonique du couloir et qu'il composa le numéro de Hargrove. Max lui avait passé le numéro de téléphone il y a quelques semaines, et Steve savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas tomber sur les parents de Billy, ces derniers étant aux dernières nouvelles partis tous les deux en vacances d'hiver avec des amis.

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit à même le sol, attendant patiemment que Billy décroche, la peur au ventre. Il ne pouvait décidément pas aller chez lui. Il avait besoin d'émettre de sérieuse distance entre eux où tout ça allait finir par lui claquer à la figure.

Le « Allô ? » tranchant de Billy Hargrove le fit sursauter et il pressa ses deux mains contre le combiné et prit une longue inspiration.

« Hé, Billy, » dit-il en essayant de contrôler sa voix.

Mais le son de sa voix était cassée et un peu rapide. Tout bien réfléchi, ce n'était pas si mal, Billy croirait donc mieux son mensonge.

« _Harrington, justement, tu tombes bien. Tu peux venir dès 18h si ça t'dis, Max est déjà partie._ »

Le souffle de Steve se coupa à l'intonation de voix soudain si égayée et vivace de Billy Hargrove. Tout son corps s'était électrisé et sa gorge se noua. Il sentait que Billy lui lançait indirectement un ultimatum, et refuser cette rencontre lui montrerait qu'il avait peur. Qu'il s'avouait vaincu. Car inutile de se voiler la face, entre eux, ce n'était presque que du challenge.

« _La terre à Harrington, oh ! Plus assez de neurones pour répondre co-…_ » commença Billy avant de se faire couper par Steve.

« Je ramène des bières, OK. T'occupe pas d'en mettre au frais. »

C'était fait. Il venait de se jeter en plein dans la gueule du loup. Et tout son être se disait avec réconfort que c'était simplement pour lui montrer que l'invitation étrangère de Billy ne le touchait pas. Néanmoins, au fond de lui il connaissait la réelle raison.

« _Ah, j'aime t'entendre dire ça. Et pas d'la camelote hein ?_ »

« Fais-moi confiance, trouduc, » marmonna Steve en fermant les yeux pour ensuite passer une main tremblante contre son visage.

Il avait fait une idiotie. Toute cette histoire allait lui claquer au visage tôt ou tard. Mais non… Il avait envie de rejoindre Billy ce soir.

« _Absolument, Stevie_. »

Steve finit par raccrocher, le cœur battant. Il était en train de tomber dans les bras de Billy Hargrove, bon sang. C'était la chute libre. Et si… Et si l'autre idiot n'en avait que faire et que Steve s'élançait tout seul dans des sentiments non réciproques ?

 _Merde_.

Et quand il arriva finalement chez Billy vers dix-huit heures vingt, pack de bières en main et que le Hargrove lui ouvrit la porte avec un sourire aguicheur, Steve se figea un instant sur le perron. Une délicieuse odeur d'eau de Cologne le frappa de plein fouet et Billy paraissait avoir opté pour ses vêtements le mettant le plus en valeur, moulant les muscles de ses bras à la perfection, laissant à découvert son torse bronzé et dessinant parfaitement ses jambes de basketteur.

Ce n'était en rien une sortie entre deux potes –étaient-ils même amis ?-, c'était tout autre chose et Steve le savait pertinemment au moment où il avait posé ses yeux sur l'autre homme. C'était un _putain_ de rencard.

Malgré la révélation qui angoissait Steve bien plus qu'il ne le devait, Billy ne tenta absolument rien, et rien ne portait à croire qu'ils pouvaient être plus que deux amis à boire et à regarder la télévision.

Steve fut surpris de constater que finalement, il n'y avait aucun malaise entre eux et finalement, crut qu'il avait mal analysé la situation. Ce fut jusqu'au moment où _Escape From New York_ touchait à sa fin.

Billy avait finalement mis en route la cassette à la jaquette en carton abimé par le temps, et ils avaient regardé le film dans le salon, assis dans le canapé, Billy ses jambes étendues sur la table basse et Steve, une jambe pliée ou reposait une assiette de Pringles. C'était une scène où le héros au nom de Snake se battait sur le ring contre un colosse, et au moment où on lui tendit une batte de baseball cloutée pour en finir avec l'autre type, il entendit Billy ricaner.

« Inconsciemment tu te prends pour Snake Plissken, Harrington, » lui fit Billy après avoir avalé une gorgée de sa bière. « Intéressant… »

Et là, Steve fut incapable de se concentrer sur le film car le bras de Billy vint passer contre le dossier derrière eux pour ensuite se déposer tranquillement autour de ses épaules. Le geste imprévisible le prit de court et il se raidit, sentant tout son sang être drainé jusqu'à son visage, mais il n'osa pas bouger.

Billy n'avait pas modifié leur proximité déjà relativement élevée, mais ce bras chaud contre sa nuque était quelque chose. Ce n'était pas le genre de geste innocent que l'on faisait entre amis. Pas entre mecs. Il n'osa pas le regarder et Billy continuait de marcher tranquillement ses chips sans lâcher des yeux l'écran de télévision, et Steve finit par tirer légèrement sa tête en arrière, laissant le dos de son crâne reposer contre le bras puissant de Billy.

En faisant ceci, il lui ouvrait toutes les portes, mais qu'importe. Steve Harrington se sentait bien. Oui, ce moment-ci paraissait si irréel mais c'était si bon. Son cœur s'était calmé et il arrêta de se tourmenter l'esprit pour un temps. Pour un instant, il se permit d'être lui même et accepter ce qu'il ressentait pour un autre homme.

S'il se sentait bien, à quoi bon lutter ?

 **F** in


End file.
